Paisaje Carmesí
by Knightwalker BlueBird
Summary: El amor que sentía Hinata por Naruto era tan grande que la llevó a cometer el acto más inhumano que una persona puede cometer en su vida. One-short


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**La historia aquí narrada es sacada del rincón más inhóspito de imaginación, todo es ficticio. La escribí con mucho amor dedicada a Fairy_Amaterasu quien me hizo el pedido especial. **

**Advertencia:** Si eres sensible al gore y extremadamente fanático los siguientes personajes: Ino, Naruto, Neji y Hinata, y no soportas que mueran en un fic, abstente de leer.

* * *

**Paisaje Carmesí**

Esta zona es tan inhóspita y seca, que el día entero parecía sumergido en unos atardeceres sepia y la noche era casi igual de fría y vacía que el espacio exterior. Tenemos lo necesario para vivir aquí en este pueblito olvidado en la nada. Obtenemos electricidad por medio de aparatos eólicos y agua dulce de un río apunto de evaporarse.

Contamos con lo necesario para abastecer a un pueblito pequeño, un solo hospital (si se le podía denominar así al dispensario desbaratado), una humilde escuelita, una iglesia y una cantina. Lo obligatoriamente necesario para llamarse pueblo. Y la gente vivía en casas de madera cuales podían ser arrasadas por un fornido soplido de viento desbocado, en cualquier momento.

El área más andada era la cantina, oh, que cantina. Había un improvisado escenario con un fino tubo de acero en el centro, allí la hija del dueño hacía presentación de sus mejores bailes, cada noche. Los hombres del pueblo eran felices viendo bailar a la hermosa _Himeko_ (ese era su seudónimo) al compás del jazz sensual, la adolecente se llamaba Ino Yamanaka. Es la protagonista de los sueños húmedos de la mayor porción de la población masculina. También es la protagonista de los sueños húmedos de Uzumaki Naruto-kun, el hijo del alcalde. Él se desvive abiertamente por ella.

Me hace hervir la sangre. Me rompe, me fragmenta saber que Naruto-kun prefiere a Ino en vez de mí; prefiere un montón de curvas trabajadas y senos grandes y vestuario sensual y ligueros y medias agujereadas. Eso es lo que buscan los hombres, todos, todos son unos perros imbéciles desgraciados malditos infernales superficiales del demonio; todos excepto Naruto-kun. Sé que él es sólo una víctima de ella, Ino es como una Venus Atrapamosca, atrae a sus víctimas con un dulce néctar y cuando menos se lo espera la presa, queda encarcelada en el borde de sus espinas, y lo mata (de amor). Ya varios han caído en su trapa, lo he visto con mis propios ojos, pero yo, Hinata Hyûga, no permitiría que sucediera con Naruto-kun.

Ese día, salí al camino abajo de una titilante bombilla en medio de una penumbrosa noche, hacía un calor demencial como si se tratase del medio día en el Lejano Oeste (cosa extraña ya que la temperatura bajaba al menos cinco grados en la noche). Ino acababa acabar su trabajo asqueroso y se dirigía hacia su casa; yo seguí sus pasos sigilosamente, no hice el más mínimo ruido, y me sorprendí, porque yo era muy torpe y solía siempre arruinarlo todo, pero esa noche fue la excepción.

Cuando sentí las gotas de sangre salpicando mi rostro entonces recordé cuando le arranqué cuidadosamente la cabeza a mi hermanita Hanabi-neechan, pero en esa ocasión lo hice de tal manera que no le doliera; Hanabi-neechan estaba enferma y entendí que sufría mucho, no me gustaba verla sufrir; por eso utilicé la navaja más afilada del pueblo para que a mi hermanita no le doliera, y así terminé con su sufrimiento rápidamente; no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, a pesar de que luego el doctor nos dijo que Hanabi-neechan sólo tenía una gripe pasajera.

Esta vez descargué todo mi enojo en Ino, no me contuve. Yo llevaba una navaja grande, por cierto fue la más grande que utilicé. Se sintió bien despojar con cada arremetida todo lo malo que se había acumulado en mi interior, y no me arrepiento del paisaje carmesí que mis ojos presenciaron. Creo que el sonido del metal hundiéndose en la piel es un sonido muy agradable, aunque los gritos de agonía me molestan, los detesto, por eso primero apuñalé su garganta muchas veces, de esa manera no pudo gritar (porque está demasiado ocupada ahogándose con su propia sangre). Sus ojos turquesas me miraban horrorizados, de alguna manera me impulsaban a seguir abriendo profundos agujeros en su piel, de esos agujeros salía mucha sangre y bajo nuestros pies pronto se formó un lago carmesí.

Sonreí complacida al terminar mi objetivo, verla muerta y totalmente despedazada me provocó una especie de orgasmo (más al saber que fui yo quien la dejó así).

Me preparé para alejarme del hermoso paisaje, fue inevitable dejar de pensar en Naruto-kun al ver a Ino (o lo que quedó) de soslayo. Ino ya no era linda, Naruto-kun ya no la buscaría. Eso me hizo feliz, él finalmente se fijaría en mí. Pero sólo fueron segundos de felicidad, cuando volteé nuevamente me encontré a Naruto-kun en frente de mí. Su mirada era indescriptible, su gesto no era la habitual sonrisa que, como monedita de oro, siempre iluminaba adonde apareciese. Estuve a punto de preguntarle que qué le sucedía, pero él se me adelantó.

—Mataste… a Ino. —dijo.

Esas simples tres palabras me partieron. No por su conjetura (la cual era más que obvia, notando la escena a mis espaldas), lo que me destrozó fue la manera en que lo dijo, su mirada, su lenguaje corporal, su voz quebrantada. Mi cuerpo volvió a acumular cosas malas, fue inevitable no sentirme afligida. Mis rodillas estuvieron a punto de fallar, pero me mantuve firme ante las crueles palabras que Naruto-kun me dijo luego.

—No mereces perdón… es inhumano Hinata, es cruel. ¿Qué eres?

No entiendo por qué me decía esas cosas tan feas. Yo siempre quise lo mejor para él, yo lo amo. Y porque lo amo no lo dejé ir fácilmente. Si Naruto-kun no era mío, no sería de nadie más. Lo aferré a mí utilizando toda mi fuerza, ese fue el abrazo más profundo que jamás otorgué a alguien. Sabía que iba a forcejear pero me adelanté y logré que ambos cayéramos al suelo. Entonces lo miré a los ojos.

—Va a doler, Naruto-kun, pero es necesario. —balbuceé remarcando una sonrisa.

No pensé que escuchar los gritos de agonía de Naruto-kun sería tan adictivo, normalmente no me gustan los gritos de agonía, sin embargo hice un descubrimiento importante, sólo me gustaban los gritos de agonía de Naruto-kun, por eso los guardé en mi memoria para recordarlos eternamente, por eso le hice sufrir suficiente (yo sufrí más que él viéndolo sufrir), pero cada segundo valió la pena, porque cada sonido valió la pena.

Le corté los brazos (primero el derecho, después el izquierdo) para que no se opusiera cuando yo le abrazara. De pronto unas saladas lágrimas (saladas porque las probé) emergieron de sus ojitos, se veía tierno llorando, pero entonces cerró los ojos y no los abrió más. Fue horrible el imaginarme una vida sin aquellos ojos azules, no, no, eso era inaceptable; con cuidado le arranqué los parpados para que de ese modo me mirara para siempre. Había sangre, pero si detallaba detenidamente podía ver el hermoso azul en sus pupilas. Hubiese querido pasar el resto de la eternidad abrazando al cuerpo de Naruto-kun, sin embargo eso fue imposible. El olor a sangre era fuerte, de seguro atraería la atención de alguna persona y, definitivamente, no estaba de humor para volver a mutilar.

Dejar el cadáver frío y adorable de Naruto-kun era un algo más doloroso que el significado de esa palabra, casi insoportable. Sus ojitos parecían mirarme y su boca, provocativa, era tentadora. No podía dejarlo, pero quién sabría que cuando el alma se iba, el cuerpo se tornaría tan pesado. Había dos opciones, dejárselo allí a los gusanos y cuervos y ratones y otros animales rastreros, o llevar la cabeza conmigo. Y elegí la última. Y no me arrepiento porque sus ojos aun me ven en las noches, y es agradable, y me siento viva. Y aunque esa fue la causa que desencadenó mi ejecución, no me arrepiento de conservar sus ojos azules, ni su cabello dorado en el que pude enredar mis dedos por las noches, ni su boca la cual besé siempre antes de dormir.

Lástima que esos momentos felices se terminaron para siempre cuando Neji-niisan encontró a mi Naruto-kun bajo la penumbra de mi cama. Entonces tuve que deshacerme de Neji-niisan también, pero lo hice de una forma más dinámica, y me gustó, y me divertí, y fue la actividad más entretenida y más dolorosa que realicé, dolorosa porque yo amaba a Neji-niisan, él era como mi hermano mayor. Y como lo veía de tal forma, entendí que se merecía el mejor fallecimiento de la historia.

Me esmeré en darle ese honor de mi parte. Pero no me gustaron sus gritos de agonía porque a mí solamente me gustan los gritos de agonía de Naruto-kun; pero me gustó el sonido que hizo su cráneo al ser atravesado por el hacha. La muerte de Neji-niisan fue la más rápida, incluso más rápida que la de Hanabi-neechan, y eso me molestó. Así que le saqué los órganos e investigué como era el interior de la anatomía humana. Descubrí muchas cosas nuevas, dentro del tejido que forma el pecho está el corazón, y dentro del corazón hay muchas arterias, pero es difícil distinguirlas ya que todo es muy rojo, es un perfecto paisaje carmesí, y mientras más profundo me adentraba, más oscura emergía la sangre y más fuerte se hacía el olor y más elevadas eran mis ganas de seguir desgarrando y más crecieron mis ansias de degollar a otra persona.

Pero los vaqueros más tenaces del pueblo fueron más fuertes que yo, y me ganaron la batalla. Me capturaron y me ejecutaron públicamente. Mi cabeza rodó por el suelo y luego quemaron mi cuerpo y se rieron y patearon mi cabeza muy lejos y escupieron sobre mi cadáver chamuscado. Que brutales y crueles ¿verdad? Bueno, por algo yo era como era.

Desde entonces, a veces, en las noches calurosas, cuando me siento aburrida, por los pasillos penumbrosos iluminados melancólicamente por la vaga luz de alguna bombilla a punto de desgastarse, asusto a la gente. Pero como sabrán, cuando me planteo un objetivo soy muy perseverante en llevarlo a cabo, así que cuando me propongo aterrorizar algún pobre diablo ambulante, lo molesto hasta que se canse de vivir y se suicide y me dé la satisfacción de seguir viendo más y más paisajes carmesíes.

**Fin. **


End file.
